1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a key switch, and a keyboard provided with the key switch.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the field of keyboards for use in a personal computer (PC), for instance, there is a demand for decreasing the thickness of a keyboard along with a demand for decreasing the thickness of a PC. In order to decrease the thickness of a keyboard, a measure for decreasing the thickness of a key top has been adopted in the conventional art. However, the rigidity of the key top may be reduced by decreasing the thickness of a key top, and when the key top is stroked, the key top is likely to be deformed. For instance, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication 2013-41765 discloses a configuration, in which an arm bar for reinforcement is mounted on a key top in order to enhance the rigidity of the key top and to prevent deformation of the key top.
As the conventional art has failed to sufficiently enhance the overall rigidity of a key top, when a load is applied to an end of a key top, it is difficult to sufficiently suppress deformation of the key top. For instance, when a user strokes one of the four corners of a key top, the key top may be deformed. When a key top is deformed, it is difficult to accurately operate a key switch configured to open and close in accordance with an up-down operation of the key top.
In view of the above, an object of the invention is to provide a key switch that enhances the rigidity of a key top. Another object of the invention is to provide a keyboard provided with a key switch that enhances the rigidity of a key top.